


everything is going to hell

by veel



Series: rory's angsty newsies oneshots [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, Sad Jack Kelly, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: in which jack is not havig a good time.song lyrics are from everything is going to hell by teen suicide
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly & Romeo (Newsies), Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly
Series: rory's angsty newsies oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	everything is going to hell

**Author's Note:**

> TW// SUICIDE, IMPLIED DEATH(S), IMPLIED CAR CRASH

_Everything I like is going to hell_

Jack sat alone on an old park swing, staring forward blankly. He gripped the chains of the swing tightly, not wanted to let go. His legs no longer dangled; they were set down on the mulch. He swayed back and forth slowly, not wanting to go up too high.

He didn't know why he had come there until he sat down. Memories had flooded back to him. Memories of Katherine and Sarah playfully bantering with each other. They fought over who got the swing next to Jack, but always compromised by sharing the swing, one sitting on top of the other..

_And everyone I like is living in hell_

He stood up from the swing slowly. His feet dug into the mulch as he walked. His boots were covered with dirt. His hands had a bit of rust left on them from the old park swing. He wiped them off on his pants. His fingers gently traced the lines of the monkey bars.

Jack smiled to himself fondly. He reminisced about past events. Racetrack climbing across them quickly, like he was a child again, trying to be a showoff. Albert was always one to be competitive as well. He would always try to be as quick as Race, but failed. Jack would always kiss Albert's wounds better, and Race would get jealous.

_I've got no use for friends, only connections_

Jack walked quickly to the park benches. He sat down on the faded orange one he always liked. It was still comfortable enough, not quite falling apart yet. It surprised him that it was still able to hold his weight. He crossed his legs on the bench and stared at his hands.

He laughed a bit as he imagined a crutch carfeully following two boys slowly. Specs and Romeo laughed airily as a beaming Crutchie came after them. Specs and Romeo went at a slow speed so Crutchie could keep up. Romeo would always playfully ruffle Crutchie's hair, and Specs would always sling his arms around the two of them.

_Give me what I want and leave me alone_

He threw his head back, staring up at the setting sun. The sky was painted a picturesque scene, and Jack grinned at it. He thought about painting it later, but decided not to. Besides, he didn't plan on going home anyway. He had other things he wanted to do.

As the light began to fade, Jack thought about a boy who loved the setting sun equally as much. Spot wore a rare smile when the sun set. He rarely ever smiled, and it made Jack happy just to see the other boy's teeth. Spot might not have admitted it, but he enjoyed the company of Jack. He didn't admit that the setting sun was his favorite scene in the world, and he would kill for the sunset to just last a mere five minutes longer.

_And in five years from now, I'll be living in hell  
In ten years from now, I might as well be dead  
When I wake up at night, I'm floating above  
The sheets on my bed_

Slowly standing up from the bench, Jack looked down at the pavement below him. He had walked that path many times over the years, sometimes with others, but those later days, he walked alone. He didn't require anyone with him when he walked.

Jack did enjoy someone elses presence with him. He looked to his left and saw Davey. He saw Davey wearing that stupid smile Jack always loved. He saw Davey staring down at the ground, not wanting to talk at all. He saw Davey's mouth opening and closing, but no sound was made. Jack missed Davey rambling on about the things he was most passionate about.

_I've got no use for time, I've got enough_

Jack looked at the road in front of him. Despite it being nighttime, cars still raced across the roads. It was New York, after all. Jack had despised this road for the longest time. It was always so loud, and it scared his younger friends. It was also dangerous, in Jack's opinion.

When Jack looked at this road, his memories became hazy and muddled and sad. He saw a minivan full of his friends. He heard a howl of laughter, presumably from Albert after Race made a bad joke. He heard a heavy sigh from Crutchie after Romeo and Specs chugged their drinks. He heard Spot in the driver's seat, softly humming along to the radio. He saw Davey's piercing eyes glaring into them. One moment, they were full of life. Davey had been happy, and they all were. The next moment, Davey's eyes stared foreward, looking off into the distance, no longer seeing; no longer lively.

_Give me what I want and leave me alone_

When Jack stepped carlessly into the traffic, he only thought happy thoughts. About Crutchie's wide smile directed at him. About Sarah and Katherine's random comments that made each other laugh. About the way Albert's laugh sounded, always being incredibly contagious. About the quiet conversations Specs and Romeo had that they thought Jack couldn't hear. About Race's terrible jokes that somehow always got everyone to laugh. About Davey bathing in the moonlight, their lips smashing together.

So when Jack stepped into the road, he was smiling. His smile got even wider when he saw his friends beckoning him over, excited to finally see Jack again. The loud roar of laughter was the first thing Jack heard when he joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> me? depressed? do you think a depressed person could make this??


End file.
